love at first sight
by degrassifreak95
Summary: eli and clare meet for the first time and cant help but fall for each other
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic i hope you all like it this is what i think eli and clare were thinkning when they first met

disclaimer: i do not own degrassi.

Clare's P.O.V

Alli and I were walking away after my fight with Jenna and she said I should throw out my glasses. So we started play fighting over them. Then I dropped them in the road and some inconsiderate jerk ran them over. When he drove over my glasses I couldn't be more furious. As soon as he stepped out of his hearse I could feel my mouth drop metaphorically of course. I couldn't feel more stupid he was the most beautiful creature I had ever layed my eyes on. His piercing emerald green eyes and that beautiful smirk on his face. I couldn't help but forgive him for what he had done. At that moment I was so preoccupied with his gorgeous face I couldn't even remember what he had done to upset me. Then he held up my now destroyed glasses and said in the most melodic voice I had ever heard "I think they're dead." I couldn't think let alone speak. I stuttered my reply "iiiiii-its OK I don't uh need them anymore." Alli was looking at me weird. Then before I could stop myself I said "III-I got laser surgery." It was hard for me to breathe. Then he started staring at me. With that gorgeous smirk on his face again he said "you have pretty eyes." With the tone in that god like voice I could tell he meant it. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and all I could manage in reply was "thanks." Thanks what was I thinking. I felt so stupid so I couldn't look him in the eye as I said "I'll uh see you around?" he looked me straight in the eye and with that smirk still on his face he said "yes you will." In a tone that I think meant he might go out of his way to see me _"around." _ I couldn't help but stare as he turn around swiftly and got back into his death car and drove of. When Alli turned to me and in her cockiest voice she said "uh oh I've seen that look before." She meant the look on my face that looked the same as when I had met K.C. my ex. So I replied "I have no idea what your talking about." Trying to laugh it off to down play it as much as possible. Then because of what he said to me as we walked past the nearest garbage can I decided that maybe Alli and the guy with the gorgeous eyes were right I do have pretty eyes and I don't need theses any more. I threw them in the trash and never looked back.

Eli's P.O.V

I was driving out of the school parking lot in Morty and I saw two girls fighting over something. Typical preppy high school girls I thought to myself and turned up my R.E.M on my stereo. Then I felt my car run over something. Oops, I thought as I stopped and went to see what problem I had caused now. All my teachers already thought I was a jokester and now I was going to get involved in some girl drama. I wasn't looking forward to it but I stepped out of the car as I decided to try and charm my way out of it. I picked up what I ran over. It was one of the girls pair of glasses and I felt bad so I decided to try to cover that up by being funny. I turned around and I saw her she was beautiful. Well as beautiful as a tenth grader can be to me, hell she was beautiful for any girl. So I decided to use humor to impress her instead "I think there dead." What, that was the best I could come up with at the moment. When I returned the broken glasses to her she started to stutter and I noticed she was nervous. Well most people were nervous around me it was normal. I dressed in all black and drove a hearse, but she was cute nervous. "Iiiiii-its OK I don't uh need them anymore." Then she paused "III-I got laser surgery." The thought that had ran through my head since I looked at her just blurted out. "You have pretty eyes." what was I thinking she was only in grade ten and I was hitting on her, but I couldn't help it she was so beautiful. She was so nervous all she could reply was "thanks." When she blushed it made me feel like I had just given her the biggest compliment she ever had. Then when she said "I'll uh see you around?" The questioning in her voice made me reply "yes you will." As a matter of fact I wanted to see her again I just didn't know how or when but I would find a way. As I got in Morty to drive home I was kicking myself for not asking her name.

The End...For Now


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer i do not own Degrassi or any of its content

this is my idea of what Clare and Eli's P.O.V's are for there second meeting

Clare's P.O.V

He was in my advanced English class what are the odds. Although he wasn't paying attention and I was trying to but he was coloring his nails with black marker. I was focusing all my energy at not looking at him. The teacher was going about letters or something she was also handing back our assignments and when she handed mine to me I looked at it in horror I had gotten a C. That's impossible so I asked why and she explained that she said my writing was "impersonal" but all I could think about was the way it was written, it was complex and I used advanced vocabulary. She tried to explain that the assignment wasn't about the way it was written, it was about the emotion behind it. She said to prove that I wasn't hiding behind my writing to my partner and as I looked away she had pointed at someone but I hadn't seen who. Then with that melodic voice he questioned "me?" He was my partner how more awful could this day get first a C then having to work with him and be tortured by that smirk. I tried to play it cool and act like I didn't want him as a partner. When she said like Silvia Platt and Ted Hughes I whispered Silvia Platt killed herself, as to say that I was Silvia and this was going to be torture. So I endured the rest of the class without referring to the subject, but I was sure thinking about how this was going to be hard working with him, and not wanting to be more than friends. When class ended we both tried to walk through the door first, and he shoved his way past me with a smirk as if to say ha ha I win. Then i saw Alli waiting for me and I was aggravated that he had passed me. I started to talk to her about how much he irritated me and she tried to make it seem like I loved him. Then she changed the subject to how much she liked Drew and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I drifted away thinking about Eli again.

Eli's P.O.V

She was in my English class. From the moment I walked in I knew this would be my favorite class because she was there. Thank the devil there was a seat in front of her still open. I nearly ran to it as I sat down it took all the strength in my body not to turn around and say hello. So I pulled out my permanent black marker, and decided to keep myself preoccupied with coloring my nails. The teacher started talking about some writing assignment as she was handing back our last one. She started complaining about getting a C she said it must be a mistake so I listened to the conversation, still coloring my nails not trying to let her know I was listening. The teacher pretty much said she was not using any emotion behind her writing, and she started on about how much intelligence she put into it. I couldn't help but roll my eyes she was a very smart girl I gathered but didn't know how to let loose or take risks. That's why her writing was suffering. Then the teacher said she had to work with a partner. I realized she was pointing at me and I asked "me?" This was the best thing, she was my partner for English and I was hoping it would turn into something more and this would be the perfect chance to make that happen. The teacher went on about how good partners we would be like Silvia Platt and Ted Hughes and all I could hope was she was right that we would be great partners. Then Clare (I think that's what Adam said her name was) muttered something about Silvia Platt killing her self. Then it rushed over me maybe she didn't want to work with me. I couldn't help but feel offended. as class continued I kept thinking of ways that I could change things so that we weren't just English partners and she didn't just want to hang out with me because of out projects. Then the bell finally rang and I followed her to the door purposely getting jammed in it with her so I could push ahead and give her one of my charming smirks. As I walked away I found Adam and told him about what had happened in English and he said "way to go dude so are u gonna tell her u like her yet." Adam was the only person I had told about her. I had never felt this way before and I needed help. so I needed a dudes advice and Adam was my closest friend here and for some reason I knew i could trust him. So I replied "I don't know shes way to uptight i think she needs to learn to take risks" and Adam replied jokingly "yeah and your the perfect teacher in that subject." That gave me an idea...

next chapter coming soon writing it now please review 3eclare forever


End file.
